This invention relates generally to bed coverings and more particularly to comforters used on beds for two occupants.
Conventional comforters are single units constructed of two equally-sized sheets of fabric held together along the outer edges by stitched seams. Interior seams or baffles are often provided to divide a comforter into a series of channels or shaped portions that provide a desired appearance. Comforters are filled with an insulation material such as down, polyester, cotton or the like to increase the warmth level provided to users of the comforter.
It is well known that two people sleeping in the same bed do not necessarily have the same warmth requirements. That is, one occupant may sleep more comfortably with a light covering, while the other occupant would be more comfortable with a warmer covering. Because conventional comforters provide a uniform warmth level over the whole comforter, this difference in warmth requirement results in one of the two occupants being either too warm or too cold while sleeping.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a comforter for a two-occupant bed that is adapted to accommodate the different warmth requirements of each individual user.